Fight for Freedom
by DonnieHeart
Summary: Ten years. This war has been going on for ten years. Crying, Pain, and Destruction is everywhere. They were only five. Now they're fifteen. Now reunited. Will the war be brought to an end? Or will Shredder control the world forever? The answer to these questions all come down to these four brothers. Rating may change in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: As you can see the title fight for freedom won and thank you to all the people who voted on the title. This idea just came to me. I think this going to be a good story and I hope you guys do too. So here it is, after finally finishing Never Alone and getting an update in on Lost Memory, I give you chapter one of the fight for freedom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own teenage mutant ninja turtles.**

The sky is dark. Buildings are worn down and falling apart. It's dangerous to walk outside alone.

A man in metal armor who calls himself the Shredder is the ruler of New York and some of the states near New York. All the adults are determined, fearless, and angry. All the children are miserable, sad, and scared. All the children are crying and screaming with what seems to no end. But I won't complain. These children have every right to act the way they are. The adults have every right to fight for their freedom.

For there is a war going on. A very tough and gruesome war.

Ten years ago, Shredder took over New York. He caused so much destruction. So much despair. So much pain.

Ten years ago, the people decided to fight back against Shredder's evil. This determination resulted in a war against the Shredder. The people wanted their freedom back. They wanted their children to be safe again. Not all the people decided to fight in this war. They just followed Shredder's rule, too scared to stand up for themselves. But the people who did fight were known as the resistance.

Ten years ago, I lost two of my brothers and the one I had known as father. Shredders' attack took them away from me. From us. We were only 5.

My brother now sleeps while I keep watch for any danger. We are not with the resistance. I don't want to fight. I don't care about this city. I just care about keeping my brother safe. He is all I have left.

We move from building to building to make sure Shredder doesn't find us. It's tricky with all the foot and purple dragons around, but we manage. We stay hidden. We stay safe. We only fight when absolutely necessary and that's going to be how it stays.

We are brothers. We are all that we have. We are all that matter to each other. And Shredder is never going to take that away from us. I won't let him. We won't let him.

**Author's Note: Yeah this is a really short chapter, but it gets the point across. You'll find out who these two brothers of the four are the second or third chapter. **

**Now as it says in the summary, **_**all comes down to these four brothers; **_**you can infer that the other two are not really dead. They are just believed to be dead and you will see why and how in the next chapter. Please leave reviews telling me what all of you guys think. Thank you! :)**

**Adios y ustedes tienen una buena día!**

**Translation: Goodbye and you all have a good day!**

**(I'm taking Spanish in school and I believe this is right but if it's not I'm sorry.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is chapter two, the flashback chapter basically. It starts in third person but will jump into first person about halfway through. Please enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_10 years earlier..._

Down in the sewers where all human waste and garbage went, there were four children playing together. They weren't just friends, but they were also brothers and they weren't just your ordinary brothers. These brothers were turtles. Mutant turtles to be exact.

Five years ago, a man named Hamato Yoshi moved to New York from Japan. He had lost his wife and daughter. He came to New York hoping for a new start from his life in Japan and to move on. Hamato Yoshi came across this pet store and bought four baby turtles.

As he walked across the street this strange man bumped into Hamato Yoshi and continued on his way. Hamato Yoshi sensed something wrong about him and decided to follow. He followed him all the way to an alley where more men that looked exactly like him showed up. Hamoto Yoshi was discovered when he accidentally stepped on a rat and he had no choice but to fight these men. He fought hard and strongly. The canister that one of the strange men were holding was knocked out of his hands and fell on Hamato Yoshi and the turtles.

Hamato Yoshi became a humanoid rat while the turtles became humanoid turtles. Hamato Yoshi grabbed the turtles and quickly fled to the sewers to hide from the world and the humans. Hamato Yoshi renamed himself Splinter. Splinter also named the turtles. Deciding on Renaissance names he got from reading this Renaissance book, he named them accordingly: Leonardo the oldest, the second oldest Raphael, third oldest Donatello, and the youngest of the four Michelangelo. The turtles saw Master Splinter as there father figure and cared and loved him just as much as they cared and loved each other.

The turtles were running around the sewers playing around. The turtle brothers were now five years old and they were running around the sewers playing around. Master Splinter was close behind them keeping an eye on them.

The brothers game of tag soon escalated into a new game when Raphael tackled Michelangelo. The two started play fighting with each other. Leonardo and Donatello stood there watching until Donatello tackled Leonardo wanted to play fight too. What started out as a game of tag turned into friendly wrestling. Master Splinter chuckled at the turtles antics.

All of a sudden the ground started to shake and crumble. Master Splinter looked over to his sons. They had stopped what they were doing and we're now all standing up looking over to him. The sewer ceiling above them started to collapse. Master Splinter ran over towards them.

"My sons! Look out!"

Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo looked up at the sewer ceiling and just then a big shake happened and it collapsed. Everything seemed to go in slow motion.

Master Splinter was knocked off his feet and fell down on his head knocking him unconscious. Raphael grabbed Michelangelo and ran for it but Michelangelo tripped and fell. Raphael came back for him to help him up but just then the ceiling came down.

**(switches to first person point of view below)  
**  
The sewer ceiling was coming down on top of us. I grabbed Leonardo and pulled him back out of the way. I lost my balance and Leo and I fell back and landed on our backs. I sat up just in time to see my other two brothers crushed by the sewer ceiling. But before I could say anything to Leo, a big piece of rubble from the ceiling fell off the pile of rubble and hit Leo, who had been laying in front of me, in the head hard knocking him unconscious.

I ran over towards my brother forgetting about everything else for now. I took the small first aid kit that I was carrying in my belt and wrapped up Leo's head wound. I then picked him up and carried him off to find somewhere for the two of us to rest.

Half an hour went by before Leo woke up. He looked over at me.

"Donnie?"

"Yeah Leo it's me."

"What happened? Where are we? Where are Master Splinter and the others?"

I took a deep breath before answering my brother's questions.

"Leo something happened that made parts of the sewer collapse. We are in a small space I found inside the sewer wall. There was a huge crack that was in it and there was space inside. There was enough room for the both of us so I brought us in here to rest. And as for the others..."

I stopped I couldn't say it. Leo sat up and moved closer to me.

"What about the others Donnie?"

I started tearing up.

"The others, they're...they're...they're DEAD!"

I grabbed onto Leo and pulled him into a hug.

"I saw them. They were crushed by the sewer ceiling. They're dead! You and I are all that's left."

I started crying into the hug. I felt Leo tighten his arms around me and I felt tears on my shoulder. Leo was crying too. We sat there in each other's embrace for hours comforting each other. After we had calmed down a little, we went to sleep.

The next day I woke up and prepared to get out of here and find a new place to live. We can't live in this hole in the wall forever. The best and safest place would probably be the surface. About ten minutes after I woke up, Leo woke up. He sat up and looked at me in a strange way.

"What is it Leo?"

"Ummm Donnie? I cant remember everything."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I remember everything about myself, everything about you, and that something happened to make the sewer fall apart, but that's it. I can't remember anything else."

I sighed and looked at Leo sadly.

"It's your head injury. You are suffering from amnesia."

"Amnesia?"

"It's when you can't remember things in your life no matter how hard you try." (It's been dumbed down for Leo. Not saying Leo is stupid but he is five.)

"Oh."

"Sometimes the memories come back and sometimes they don't"

I put my hand down on Leo's shoulder comfortingly. Leo looked down at the ground processing what he's been told probably then he looked back up at me.

"Do we have any other family?"

"None that are still alive, no. It's just us."

With that Leo and I got up and left to find a new home.

_In the present..._

I turned away from the window and looked over at Leo who is still sleeping. I sighed. Leo still hasn't recovered his memories from his amnesia. It's probably for the best that he doesn't remember our brothers and Master Splinter, it helped him move on and put his whole focus on me and him. Even though he doesn't remember them he still is able to comfort me when I think about them or have a nightmare. Leo always knows what to do.

I believe the reason his amnesia only took away memories of them and what happened is because he was upset and probably didn't want to remember and doesn't want to remember considering he still doesn't remember. But I hope someday his memories return. It wouldn't be right for him to not remember Master Splinter, Mikey, and Raph the rest of his life.  
But I won't push him. I'll let him remember when and if he wants to remember.

**Author's Note: I don't really know how amnesia works but basically why Leo lost his memories is because of the head injury and his emotional distress made him unknowingly block his memories that he did not want to remember. Well now you know what happened and you now know why they are believed to be dead. Raph and Mikey's POV of what happened will come along some time later in the story. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. :)**

**Adios y ustedes tienen una buena día!**


End file.
